


The Reason You're Here

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, First Kid, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds a baby.  His baby.  He asks Stiles to be his baby's daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is another late one, but the finale in this last week's series will be done tonight. Much love to everyone reading these. <3

Derek carries the six month old into the house and glances up at Stiles. "He was left on the back steps of the shop. He's a wolf. There was a note that said he was mine." He licks his lips, looking down at the baby, then back to Stiles. "I know we haven't talked about kids, but..."

"Honestly, I figured we'd adopt or go through surrogacy." Stiles approaches, lifting the tiny baby from Derek's arms. "Oh my god, he is perfect. He looks just like you, Der," he says softly, smiling at the baby. "Was there a name?"

"No name. Just the birth certificate and the note."

Stiles nods, cradling the baby like he had done it a million times before, even though this is the first time he's ever held a baby. "He is beautiful and perfect and we're going to have to tell the authorities. But once they've tracked down his mother, we're totally keeping him with us. He's going to be ours. Whatever you want to name him."

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, staring down at their baby boy. "Andrew Thomas. For our fathers."

Stiles smiles and leans in, kissing him. "Dad's name isn't actually Thomas."

"I know. My dad's wasn't Andrew. But it's similar enough to their names to pay homage without our baby having to actually ever feel like we're putting too much pressure on him to live up to those names."

"I like it." Stiles rests his head on Derek's shoulder. "We're a family. Whole and complete."

"Yes, we are." Derek kisses Stiles' temple. "I love you, Stiles."

"I love you."

~the end, for now~


End file.
